


Home, Love, Family

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Same actor crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: A chance meeting and conversation as worlds and times collide.AKA The story in which [Kouhei Takeda] goes back in time to find [Kouhei Takeda], and ends up meeting [Kouhei Takeda] instead. (With special guest appearance by [Kouhei Takeda]!)





	Home, Love, Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedRider2030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/gifts).



> "Masao goes on a time-travelling adventure in Castle Doran to find his grandfather. He finds Kazumi instead."
> 
> You know when you see a prompt and go OMG YES THIS NEEDS TO BE IN THE WORLD? This was one of those prompts. Somehow, it turned out much less cracky than I ever thought such a wonderful ridiculous idea could produce. I hope I've done it justice nonetheless.
> 
> Set near the beginning of episode 44 of Build, and just before the end of Kiva... sort of.

"Ne, ne, do you think he's…."

"His heart's still beating, that's all I can tell you for sure."

"Can't… eat?"

"And let _him_ down already? Smells too close to not share blood, even through that weird miasma."

"You don't know what it is, right?"

"All I know's it gives me the creeps. Probably best if we let him wake up, or not, on his own, and go from there."

"Guess it's more cards then, huh? Hey--think we could play go fish?"

The voices grew more distant, and so did their footsteps, their sounds echoing in from the hallway. 

If he were more aware, he might have noticed that one clicked softly, like a dog padding on stone, and another took steps so slow and steady, he could have kept time by it. If he were more aware, he may have tried to map out which voice belonged to which set of footfalls, or to gather enough information to gauge their hazard levels, so he'd know what to expect if they came back.

But as it was, Kazumi Sawatari's head felt too hazy and sore to do anything. 

This, at least, was normal. Any session in the gas chambers came with some level of disorientation. Had he ever blanked out during a nebula gas session before, though? After, certainly; he remembered writhing in pain on a thin mattress after his very first dose before mercifully losing consciousness. But during? No, that was a first.

Silence surrounded him now, and he took that as a good sign, gingerly sitting up to assess the damage and figure out his next steps of action.

And that's how Kazumi Sawatari, former hero of Hokuto, found himself sitting on a marble slab, in a room of stone, surrounded by a sea of rose petals.

"Damn," he said aloud, voice rough even to his own ears, "maybe I reached my limit of nebula gas after all."

It was supposed to have been be a simple plan, too. Everything had gone smoothly: he and Gentoku had infiltrated Evolt's hideout, gotten caught, and been forced back into those gas chambers. The last thing he remembered was putting up enough of a fight to be believable, and then….

Well, no use for that now. Wherever he was, these walls weren't the poured concrete of Evolt's lab, and he wasn't even sure if any rose cultivars had survived the Sky Wall Disaster's fallout. Whatever happened to him, wherever he was now, this probably was not Touto. 

So where did that leave him? Was he dead? Had he been kidnapped? Was this some weird place inside his own head while his body was possessed?

The sound of his ponderings echoed off the walls, and he realized he'd been ruminating out loud again. So much for keeping unnoticed.

Not that there was too much chance of that in a place like this anyway. Not with these acoustics, and people who obviously knew the place better wandering around. Who had those voices belonged to anyway? He'd have to assume the worst until--

The echoing sound of running footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. Was one of his--captors? Was that the right word?--returning to check in on him?

He moved to lie down, intent on covering himself in rose petals and making it look like nothing had changed, but-- 

"Ow!!!!"

Apparently he wasn't used to his new speed yet. The boost would probably be great in the long run, but right now it meant that he'd miscalculated bad enough to crash his head against the stone slab.

Of course, that was the exact moment when an orange blur sped past the room, doubled back, and entered in a flurry of excited energy.

"Grandpa!"

Was he hearing things? He must have hit his head harder than he'd thought.

On the other hand, maybe this was actually happening, because that figure continued directly toward him.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself? You can't go doing that, I _need_ you! The future's in trouble and..."

The orange ball of energy's hands were on his head, half-embracing him, half-feeling for injuries. Nothing seemed tender, which was a small blessing. The boy kept talking through it all, too quickly and excitedly for his still-clearing head to really take in. The timeline of events he talked of seemed really messed up as well, which wasn't helping matters any.

"Mama always said you sound so suave in stories. But then, you were also supposed to be youthful but mature, and you seem more mature but youthful. Are you really twenty-two? You look so old! I--"

It was about then that the guy backed up enough that Kazumi could see his face properly, the sight of which caught him completely off-guard.

"You look like me."

Their faces were nearly identical. If anything, the boy's looked a bit younger, especially with the colourful, haphazard way he dressed, though the yellow shutter shades made it a bit harder to tell for certain. He smiled and took them off at the comment, revealing an even closer mirror of his own face than Kazumi expected.

"Of course I do, grandpa! Everyone says I'm just like you. But I'm not, really! I'm my own Masao--Oh! I forgot! You don't know me yet!--I'm Masao. That's Ma-sa-o. Mama's told me everything Papa ever told her about you. And everything about Papa too. I'm late enough that you know about him, right? Ah, if I got it that wrong, it's gonna be super confusing, but you've still gotta come. Please!"

The boy--Masao--was gripping him by both hands now, trying to drag him along. But despite the tone of his voice, it was clear he was still new to fighting. His hazard level was far too low, and it was easy to slip his hands free.

"Hey, hey, wait up a second. I don't know what's going on, but you've got the wrong guy. I'm not anyone's grandpa."

"Of course you're not _yet,_ " Masao agreed, apparently unphased as he reached for his hands again, "but you're Kurenai Otoya and Papa's gonna be born in about eight months and you've gotta trust me on this! I _need_ you to come and for all three of us to fight or the world's gonna end! _Please!_ "

Those words made Kazumi freeze, the desperation something he understood far too well. Whatever was going on had this boy spooked, even if the information about grandfathers and yet-unborn sons made no sense at all.

"Look. I don't know who this Kurenai is, but it's not me. My name is Sawatari Kazumi. I just turned 30, not 22, and wherever this place is, it's new to me. Last time I had sex with a girl was three years after the Sky Wall Disaster, and the way things are going, that's probably not changing any time soon. And while I'd love to help you, my world is also in desperate need of being saved. I'm gonna need to get back there if I don't want everything we've done to be for nothing."

"That can't be right!" Masao dug around in his pocket, pulling out a phone. Flipping through, he eventually presented Kazumi with a picture of a man--again with an uncanny resemblance--playing the violin. "This has to be you!"

Kazumi shook his head. "Where the heck would I have learned the violin?"

Masao's expression changed at that, and he took his phone back, giving another long look at both the on-screen Otoya and Kazumi.

"Grandpa would've never lied about that. That was Grandpa's greatest pride and joy." He took two stumbling steps back, his face falling. "But if he's not here… I've missed him. He's already gone. I failed…."

Masao's despair was another feeling he knew too deeply; it brought back flashbacks of finding Masaru just before the final blow was landed, of Shuuya and Shokichi fading away in his arms. Except now it seemed it looked like more than loss; it looked like defeat. _That_ brought him to action.

Standing, and oh, his legs were still a little unsteady, he crossed the short distance over to his younger doppelgänger and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I have no idea what's going on, or why that guy's not here, or where the hell this is for that matter. And I can't promise I have any help to give. I've got my own world to save, after all, and I bet Mi-tan'll never forgive me if I miss the final fight. But you're here now, and so am I, so maybe you should start from the beginning and tell me what's going on."

The boy took another good long look at him, sat down, and began doing just that. 

The world he explained was very different than the one he himself knew; the Sky Wall didn't come up once, but something called Fangires did. Apparently they were vampiric creatures, except that they fed on energy rather than blood. ("Papa was half-Fangire, and I'm a quarter," Masao explained. "That's how we became Kiva!")

Kiva, and its dark counterpart, were the only Kamen Riders he knew of. He tried to demonstrate how they transformed, but explained that it required another creature's help--Kivat-bat the 4th's help, to be precise. The creature sounded a lot like a robotic bat toy to Kazumin. Whatever it was, he was apparently waiting back in the car that had brought them here (the Castle Dorian, Masao explained, which itself was partly _another_ mythical creature, and home to a few more). They'd transform as soon as they arrived at the battle scene.

This, at least, was a point of comparison, and so Kazumin explained his world in turn; how the Sky Wall Disaster had changed everything a decade ago, and how he now fought as Kamen Rider Grease, along with his friends, to save the world from being destroyed at Evolt's hands. Masao looked confused and fascinated at the mention of aliens; apparently for all the creatures he'd come across, none had been extraterrestrial.

The time travel, apparently, was unique to Masao; a power granted to him by a scientist as interested in breaking the laws of physics as Sento in order to set the world right.

"So why come back so far anyway?" Kazumi asked at that, looking around once more at the rose petal-strewn floor. "Do your powers stop working after thirty or something?"

Masao looked down at his hands at that, and fiddled with his yellow plastic glasses.

"The truth is, I really don't know. Grandpa was killed by Dark Kiva's power before Papa was even born, and I was still only two when Papa…."

Kazumi sighed. "I had a little longer with mine at least. Remember the Sky Wall Disaster I mentioned? Our farm wasn't far from the impact point, and my folks got caught up. Most of our farmhands survived, wanted to stay on even; but I got called back from school to settle their affairs and take over the business. Not that it was much of a loss--my head's better with the field than with words and numbers, always has been--but the ground wasn't the same. Things wouldn't grow. Our potatoes--they used to be amazing; the best you'd ever eat. We'd make bonfires when it started to get cold, and bake a couple on the open field after a long day of work. There's still nothing like biting into a freshly harvested hot potato. But after the Disaster… every year they got worse. Less of them, more shriveled, until they failed altogether. So I left behind my farmhands to keep trying, and became a soldier to cover the costs."

"Do you miss them?" Masao asked.

"Of course I do," Kazimi replied. "My folks were good to me. Losing them was a huge loss. And my workers--they're like a family to me too. Stupid, love me far too much. A couple of them---" He paused, scrubbing the tears threatening to form in his eyes. No use sharing about the Crows now. There were other stories. "Someone thought they'd capture them all, use them as collateral against me. It was the hardest thing I've ever done to choose the greater good over their safety. When I found out they escaped… I don't know if I'll ever feel as happy as I did that day."

Masao nodded, taking all that in. "I always thought it'd be like that when I met them," he mused. "I feel like I've been waiting all my life to know them. To ask Papa and Grandpa questions, and learn more about who I am and who they were and how it all works. Mama and Kivat, they do what they can, but it's not the same as _really_ knowing."

"It's not." All it took was thinking of Sento's face screwing up, left hand going to scratch his head as he tried to remember his own past, to know that it was true. "But this isn't about talking, right? You said you were coming to fight." 

Masao's hand went to his waist, as if touching a belt, before moving upwards to worry the fringe on his blue scarf. "Well, yeah, but if everything goes well, then after we can talk, right? And maybe, if we can defeat them in Papa's time, then he won't…."

"Can time travel even do that?" Kazumi wondered.

Masao shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to try. If I don't, well, there won't be a world left to save either way."

"There won't be if I don't get back either," Kazumi noted. "Well, I wouldn't put it past my friends to try, but I think we're going to need every last bit of strength that we can get." That's why he submitted himself to the chambers again and again and again. That's why he continued to fight.

Masao bit his lip. "But without Grandpa…."

Kazumi frowned. Just who was this mysterious grandfather anyway? 

"Can't you just try again?"

Masao shook his head. "The Neo-Fangire are after me. It won't take long for them to figure when I've gone back to. They're on the same time-wave as me, so whenever they catch up it's game on or game over. I was hoping to get Grandpa so we could surprise Papa together but…." he sighed. "There's a very short window between him being at top power and him being dead. Mama had no way of knowing the exact dates, and time works too differently for the Demon Races for them to remember. I was trying to get as close as possible, but if he's not here then Papa and I'll have to fight alone."

"Maybe you just need more allies." Kazumi offered. "My team… most of us fought on different sides to begin with. There were factions, we were chosen by them, and were pitted against each other over their politics. But once we teamed up…" He thought of Sento's expression when he discovered something new; the way sparring with Banjou invigorated both of them. He imagined Mi-tan's smile when they came home safely, Sawa's gentle reprovals as she bandaged them up, and even Beardo's stupid face when he unveiled yet another new t-shirt. "We're a lot stronger and happier together than we ever could've been alone."

"Different factions?" Masao's face was blank for a moment, caught in thought, before it lit up bright. "Oh! Oh! Mama told me about Uncle Nago and Aunt Aso's wedding. Papa played for them. And I bet Jiro and the others were there too! If I can just get to them in time, then…."

He stood up and began racing towards the door, on a clear mission once more.

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you! Good luck with your Sky Wall!"

"Yeah, good luck to you too!" Kazumin called after him, but the boy was already gone.

The echoes of Masao's footsteps started to mix with other sounds: the rushing of air, a muffled scream, and a familiar voice speaking indistinct words. His head felt heavy, and he laid down; hoping that whatever this feeling was would lead him back home.

He swore he could hear a crash as his mind faded to black again, but in retrospect, it may have just been the sound of Beardo escaping beside him. It was going to be a fight to get out, after all, and just like Masao and his crew, they'd need every bit of strength they had to succeed.

* * *

It was a marvel that there hadn't been more damage, Shingo thought as he circled their crash site. That landing had been way beyond rough. Where that spacefaring DeLorean had come from was anyone's guess, but the near miss had set them off-course, and next thing they knew, they were here.

The capsule seemed to think it was a success, the computers sending happy message of "Congratulations! You made it to the moon! Live your rock and roll dream!" but something seemed amiss. 

Sure, they were supposed to perform at the Rock Palace, but all the images had shown a stadium in a craggy moon-town, and not an actual literal castle made of stone. Also, when he looked up, he couldn't see the earth looming above them.

"Hey Kan, you sure we got the directions right?" he asked, yelling in through the open port.

No noise came from the interior of their capsule rocket. However, he did hear three steps of hurried footsteps, and looked up just in time to see two men and a boy transform into a wolf, a merman, and some sort of frankensteiny creature.

Turning on his heels he ran back inside the capsule at full speed.

"Crapcrapcrap!!!!"

Time for a hasty liftoff, and to hope that they'd still make their show in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the character at the end is also Kouhei Takeda, in his role from [The Brand New Legend Of The Stardust Brothers](http://daisukitoku.com/2018/01/25/ryosuke-miura-kohei-takeda-team-brand-new-legend-stardust-brothers/). (You also may recognize his co-star as a certain bird boy!) [Check out some of the music if you can, it's a lot of fun!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vljE9HvUBKU)


End file.
